Neon Genesis Evangelion : Histoires courtes II
by jaysher
Summary: Une nouvelle session de petites histoires mêlant plusieurs personnages issus du manga Neon Genesis Evangelion. Toutefois, contrairement à la première, cette série comptera treize scénettes.
1. Chapter 1

Tricherie.

Un soir, en fin de semaine, Misako et Asuka peinent à trouver le sommeil. Du coup, les deux femmes se sont installées autour de la table basse du salon et sont occupées à jouer à un jeu de carte. Toutefois, l'adulte n'a pu s'empêcher de s'ouvrir quelques bouteilles de bières histoire de pimenter sa soirée mais à la dixième, la voilà qui souffre de certains maux. Tout d'abord, elle a l'impression d'avoir certaines cartes en double et à l'autre moment, Asuka lui semble guère honnête dans sa façon de jouer. Depuis un certain temps, la militaire n'arrive pas à faire un seul pli et comme elle est mauvaise joueuse, son vilain caractère ne tarde pas à s'exprimer.

« Asuka, quand tu arrêteras de tricher, fais-moi signe !

\- Mais… Je ne triche pas. » Répond cette dernière en se montrant très surprise.

Certes, Asuka peut être accusée de tous les défauts existant sur cette planète mais la tricherie, très peu pour elle. Cela prouve bien que la femme qui se tient face à elle n'est à quelques soucis de concentration. Alors qu'un nouveau tour de table a lieu, l'adolescente remporte une nouvelle victoire et cette fois, s'en est trop pour Misato. Soudainement, la militaire se met debout et balance ses cartes sur la table. Ensuite, elle tente de se tenir bien droite mais bizarrement, le salon donne l'impression de tanguer.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » S'interroge-t-elle.

Voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, sa protégée s'inquiète et tente de la raisonner.

« Vous aurez mieux fait de rester assise Misato car avec toutes les bières que vous avez bu, j'ai peur qu'il vous arrive malheur. »

L'alcoolisée entend les paroles de l'adolescente et sait que celle-ci n'a pas entièrement tort. Toutefois, dans son état, la femme se sent bien courageuse mais soudain, de la tristesse envahit son coeur. Debout dans son salon, la nana éclate en sanglots, ce qui inquiète une nouvelle fois celle qui est restée assise.

« Tout va bien Misato ? Ose-t-elle.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis. » Répond la locataire de l'appartement avec une voix dans laquelle se mêlent la tristesse et l'alcool.

A l'écouter, la femme mène une existence pénible et c'est ce qui la pousse à boire autant ? Asuka a du mal à l'entendre car si elle avait été à sa place, avec la salaire que Misato se fait chaque mois, elle pourrait mener la grande vie. Pourtant, comment cette militaire haut gradée fait-elle pour vivre dans un appartement aussi minable ? Serait-il temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec celle-ci ?

« Misato, asseyez-vous et discutons entre femmes, vous voulez bien ? »

L'adulte sèche ses larmes à l'aide de l'une de ses mains et hoche positivement de la tête avant de poser son postérieur sur son coussin. De son côté, Asuka s'empare de sa tasse de thé qui reposait sur un coin de la table et porte le récipient à ses lèvres. Une fois après avoir bu une gorgée, la jeune femme pose l'ensemble là où elle l'avait pris avant de se lancer.

« Dîtes-moi Misato, comment faites-vous pour ne pas réussir à faire des économies avec le salaire que vous vous faîtes tous les mois ?

\- J'ai des traites à payer et j'en ai encore pour de nombreuses années.

\- Je vois et c'est pour cette raison que vous vous noyez dans l'alcool ?

\- Ouais car la vie que je mène est vraiment dure. D'ailleurs, je ne la souhaite à aucun de mes ennemis. »

En prononçant cette phrase, Misato arrête d'être bruyante et se concentre soudainement. Alors que son regard se perd dans le lointain, la femme se demande si elle a des ennemis. Lorsque les anges qu'elle a pu vaincre à l'aide de Shinji, Rei et Asuka lui effleurent l'esprit, la militaire imagine l'un de ses monstres mener son existence. Soudain, suite à cette scène comique qui prend vie dans son esprit, l'alcoolisée éclate de rire sous le regard interrogatif de la jeune pilote.

« Misato ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

En guise de réponse, le rire de cette dernière redouble et l'adolescente ne sait plus du tout quoi faire, ni dire d'ailleurs. De toute manière, lorsque Misato est en proie à cette addiction, elle aurait tendance à devenir incontrôlable et encore une chance qu'elle n'a pas idée de sortir dehors lors de ces moments. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque l'adulte retrouve son sérieux, elle fait part d'une envie.

« je crois que j'ai besoin de sortir prendre l'air.

\- Quoi ? »

Serait-il possible que Misato soit capable de lire dans les pensées des gens lorsqu'elle en a un petit coup dans le nez ? Tandis que le membre de la Nerv se met debout pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Asuka sent qu'elle va devoir l'accompagner pour être sûre qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Alors que l'adolescente arrive dans le dos de sa tutrice pour déposer sa veste rouge sur le dos, celle-ci ouvre la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Aussitôt, un courant d'air glacial se fait sentir alors que dehors, la nuit règne en maîtresse absolue.

« Il ne fait pas chaud dans le pays, dit Misato.

\- Non mais il n'est pas trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, lui propose Asuka.

\- Hors de question ! J'ai des couilles et je tiens absolument à les montrer au monde entier.

\- Quoi ? »

Misato s'extirpe de la protection de la gamine et pose déjà un pied en dehors de l'appartement. Alors que ses pas résonnent très vite sur le palier du lotissement, Asuka sort à l'extérieur à son tour et veille sur celle qui titube légèrement. Soudain, Misato s'arrête et lève ses mains vers le ciel.

« Je vous z'encule tous bande de connards ! »

Ne s'y attendant pas, Asuka ignore ce qu'elle doit faire lorsque la fenêtre d'un voisin s'ouvre, libérant une voix masculine au passage.

« Je n'attends que ça ma chérie ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Noire.

Shinji est assit sur un banc de l'un des vestiaires de la nerv. Alors que son placard est ouvert et dans lequel reposent les vêtements qu'il porte en week-end, l'adolescent ne semble pas avoir le moral. Le regard posé sur les dalles qui recouvrent le sol de la pièce, le garçon songe à de tristes pensées injectées dans son esprit par l'ange qu'il a dû combattre plus tôt dans la journée. Un peu plus et si Rei et Asuka n'étaient pas intervenues, le fils du commandant Ikari ne serait peut-être plus de ce monde. Dans un sens, personne ne l'aurait regretté et il se demande pourquoi ses deux collègues lui ont sauvé la vie.

Peut-être parce qu'elles ont reçu l'ordre venant de la part de Misato ? Qui c'est ? Alors que le garçon tente de se rassurer, il se revoit à l'intérieur de son entry-plug et songe à son duel contre la créature maléfique. Celle-ci avait une forme humanoïde et à réussit à se montrer rapide en s'emparant de la tête de l'Eva-01 dans le creux de ses mains. Ensuite, un faisceau lumineux a été libéré, éclairant l'intérieur du crâne métallique, empêchant son jeune pilote de voir jusqu'à son propre panneau de contrôle.

S'interrogeant sur son devenir, l'adolescent fut victime d'un flot de souvenirs particulièrement douloureux. Parmi ces instants, le visage de sa mère a fait son apparition ainsi que la chaleur bienfaitrice qu'elle lui apportait lorsqu'elle était encore de ce monde. Ensuite, son père se montra à son tour et l'accabla de tous ses maux, hésitant nullement à prononcer des mots horribles à son encontre.

« Si ta mère est morte, c'est à cause de toi ! Quand elle a vu le garçon faible que tu étais en train de devenir, elle a préféré se donner la mort plutôt que de supporter le déshonneur qui s'abattait sur la famille ! »

Très peu de mots. Toutefois, ces derniers ont suffit à lui ravager le coeur car même s'il tente de donner le change avec son sourire habituel, l'évocation de sa famille reste un sujet particulièrement difficile pour l'adolescent. Ne sachant plus quoi faire au sein de sa cabine de pilotage, l'enfant attendait que le coup fatal arrive lorsque la brusque lumière disparut. A ce moment, ses yeux se posèrent sur cette ville qu'il pouvait observer du haut de son humain de synthèse. De retour à la Nerv, Misato a demandé à Shinji de rester quelques minutes avec elle le temps que ses deux collègues aillent se changer dans les vestiaires. Une fois les demoiselles prêtes, ces derniers n'ont pas mis longtemps pour quitter la structure afin de rentrer chez elles. Maintenant qu'il pouvait être tranquille pour se changer, Misato n'a pas retenu le fils de son supérieur et c'est ainsi que le garçon se retrouve sur son banc.

Alors que Shinji est incapable de faire le moindre mouvement afin de s'habiller, des pas en provenance du couloir se font entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kaworu est présent dans le vestiaire et remarque son jeune ami. De suite, le quatrième pilote s'empresse de le rejoindre et n'hésite pas à s'agenouiller afin que son regard soit à la hauteur de celui qui fait battre son coeur.

« On m'a dit ce qui s'était passé et sache que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Tandis que la plupart des êtres humains aurait répondu un simple merci, Shinji garde le silence. Sans cesse, les souvenirs qui l'ont agressé au sein de son Entry-plug ne cessent de revenir à la charge et le garçon se demande ce qu'il doit faire. Après tout, peut-être que l'ange a tenté de lui faire voir la vérité en face et qu'il serait temps pour lui de mettre un terme à sa propre existence. Cependant, Shinji est un lâche même si parfois, il aimerait fournir quelques efforts pour tenter de devenir une toute autre personne.

De son côté, Kaworu ignore quoi faire car c'est la première fois qu'il voit son camarade dans un tel état. Alors que le garçon aux yeux rouges allait se lever pour se poser auprès de son ami, celui-ci libère une phrase.

« J'ai des idées noires et elles sont fortes. »

Suite à cette information, Kaworu tente de se rassurer et tente d'être fort pour aider celui qui se tient face à lui.

« A cause de l'attaque de l'ange ?

\- Oui. Il m'a fait voir certaines choses et j'ai du mal à m'en remettre.

\- Et tu veux m'en parler ? »

Shinji ne sait quoi répondre. Pour le moment, il veut se montrer le plus fort pour tenter de s'en sortir lui-même mais bien sûr, l'adolescent ignore s'il aura le courage de le faire. Certes, l'aide de Kaworu pourrait lui apporter beaucoup mais bizarrement, le pilote de l'Eva-01 sent que cette épreuve est particulière. Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait pas dire la cause. Toujours en train de fixer le sol, le garçon à la chevelure sombre entend le second conducteur lui proposer une idée.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ?

\- Non car je suis assez grand pour le faire.

\- D'accord et tu vas pouvoir rentrer tout seul ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

L'idée de rentrer à l'appartement de Misato ne l'enchante guère. Ce que voudrait Shinji, c'est se sentir en sécurité mais surtout, aimé. Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça, l'adolescent sent un baiser se déposer sur son front avant que des bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Là, l'être fébrile est attiré contre un autre corps et à cet instant, il ne tarde pas à se sentir bien.

« Kaworu ? Demande-t-il.

\- Tais-toi et laisse-toi faire. »

Suite à ces recommandations, Shinji se montre docile et parvient à son tour à passer ses bras autour de son ami. Là, dans son étreinte affective, le jeune homme ferme les paupières et souhaite silencieusement que le temps cesse de s'écouler pour plusieurs heures. Hélas, lorsque Misato arrive dans le vestiaire, son protégé sait que la réalité peut se montrer très cruelle.


	3. Chapter 3

Ananas.

Un après-midi, alors que tous les élèves de Tokyo sont en cours actuellement, Shinji se promène bien loin des enceintes scolaires. Un sac plastique remplit de plusieurs victuailles dans les mains, l'adolescent marche en visant une destination précise de la ville : l'appartement de Rei Ayanami. Depuis quelques jours, l'adolescente ne se sent pas très bien et comme Misato était trop occupée aujourd'hui pour lui faire des courses, Shinji s'est proposé. En réalité, c'est surtout sa tutrice qui l'a forcé la main en le menaçant de quelconques représailles si ce dernier refusait. Tout en marchant, le fils Ikari se demande ce qu'il pourrait faire pour éviter de tomber dans le piège à la moindre occasion.

Il commence un peu à en avoir marre d'être la bonne à tout faire de la militaire mais à chaque fois qu'il tente de montrer un minimum de résistance, sa supérieure sait de quelle façon procéder pour faire voler ses défenses en éclat. Peut-être que si Shinji était bien plus âgé qu'actuellement, les choses se dérouleraient différemment et alors qu'il nourrit l'espoir de prendre un an de plus très bientôt, l'adolescent se rend compte qu'il est déjà arrivé au lotissement dans lequel se situe la résidence de sa collègue. Ni une ni deux, le garçon monte rapidement l'escalier qui le sépare de l'antre de sa camarade et lorsqu'il se retrouve devant la porte d'entrée fermé, le jeune homme s'accorde quelques secondes avec de nouvelles actions.

A ce moment, son esprit lui joue des tours en le forçant à se souvenir sa première fois chez Rei. Suite à un mauvais pas, il était tombé sur cette dernière et l'une de ses mains a fini sa course sur l'un de ses seins. Cette situation était particulièrement gênante et Shinji aurait préféré se cacher dans un trou et ne plus jamais en ressortir si l'occasion s'y était présentée. Hélas, les choses se sont déroulées d'une toute autre façon. En revenant à la réalité, le garçon aux cheveux foncés espère que tout se passera bien cette fois-ci. Non seulement le gamin Ikari ne souhaite pas passer pour un pervers aux yeux de son entourage mais surtout, il tient absolument à ce que sa relation avec la pilote soit la plus correcte possible.

Après avoir frappé, Shinji se montre très étonné lorsque personne vient lui ouvrir. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il se tient toujours sur le seuil et s'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il se souvient dans quel état se trouve sa partenaire. A ce moment, le jeune homme porte l'une de ses mains sur la poignée de la porte et ne rencontre aucune difficile en ce qui concerne l'ouverture de l'accès. Peu après, le voilà qu'il évolue dans l'appartement et ses yeux se posent rapidement sur un lit placé près de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce dans lequel il se trouve. Sur le matelas du mobilier est allongée Rei et cette dernière ne bouge pas. Serait-elle endormie ?

Sur la pointe des pieds, Shinji avance et n'ose pas poser son sac plastique sur la table de chevet de la résidente lorsque celle-ci desserre les lèvres tout en conservant ses paupières fermées.

« Bonjour, Misato m'avait prévenu que tu allais passer aujourd'hui. »

Poli, son visiteur lui adresse également des salutations avant de l'interroger.

« Je t'ai apporté un ananas pour t'aider à prendre des forces. Veux-tu que j'aille t'en couper quelques morceaux pour que tu puisses en manger ? »

L'adolescent répond par le positif et alors que l'adolescent s'éloigne pour entrer dans la cuisine, la malade tente de quitter sa position allongée pour s'installer sur son séant. En revenant de la seconde pièce, Shinji contemple Rei et voyant ce qu'elle tente de faire, le voilà qui ne peut s'empêcher de s'alarmer.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

\- Cela ne se voit pas ? » Répond-elle sèchement.

Posant une assiette qu'il a trouvé dans la cuisine sur la table de chevet, Shinji y dépose l'ananas avant de traverser le salon pour s'emparer d'une chaise. Ensuite, il l'approche du lit et une fois que son postérieur est posé dessus, le jeune homme attrape l'assiette et ne perd pas de temps pour éplucher le fruit. Celui-ci est particulièrement juteux et lorsque le protégé de Misato attaque le découpage des yeux, du jus s'écoule du fruit. Etant friand de ce liquide particulièrement délicieux, Shinji se montre bruyant.

« J'aurais dû prendre un verre pour récolter le jus. »

Pendant ce temps, Rei se garde de dire le moindre mot et attend tranquillement que son ami termine avec l'ananas pour s'en voir offrir quelques morceaux. Lorsque le premier se retrouve écrasé entre ses dents, la pilote sourit et tourne son visage en direction de celui de son visiteur.

« Il est délicieux.

\- Je sais et tu vas voir, il va vraiment te faire du bien. »

Rei n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Généralement, lorsque l'on est victime d'un bon rhume, la consommation de fruits peut jouer un grand rôle dans notre guérison, surtout les agrumes. Combien de fois Shinji en a mangé à chaque fois qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, tout en consommant du miel à côté afin de vaincre de terribles maux de gorge. Depuis, à chaque fois que les saisons froides arrivent, le garçon n'hésite pas à changer son régime alimentaire pour lutter aux mieux contre les microbes dehors.

« Et dire que nous nous battons très souvent contre des anges alors qu'on est totalement fragile face à des microbes.

\- La vie est bien curieuse, tu ne trouves pas ? » Lui demande celle qui est toujours sur son lit.

Si les virus qui traînent dehors pouvaient prendre la forme d'un ange, Shinji se ferait un plaisir à les détruire aux commandes de son Eva. Hélas, les choses se passent d'une toute autre façon et lorsqu'il entend Rei être victime d'une quinte de toux, l'adolescent arrive à se convaincre que la maladie qui se promène en ville semble plutôt sérieuse cette année. Une fois sorti de chez Rei, il ira se rendre au supermarché pour s'acheter des agrumes et du miel.


	4. Chapter 4

Levure.

Un samedi après-midi, Shinji revient du supermarché et se rend rapidement dans la cuisine afin d'y déposer ses sacs. Après les avoir vidé, il a prit soin de garder quelques ingrédients sous le coude car le garçon souhaite faire une petite surprise à sa tutrice. En effet, comme cela fait de nombreux mois qu'ils vivent ensemble, l'adolescent s'est dit qu'il était temps pour lui de se montrer reconnaissant même s'il doute grandement du bien-fait de son cadeau. Essayant de ne pas s'encombrer de ce type de pensées, le jeune homme attrape un saladier qui reposait dans un placard et le pose sur l'unique table de la pièce. Ensuite, il se saisit du sac de farine et l'ouvre pour en déposer quelques cuillères au fond du récipient.

Alors que des jaunes d'oeuf viennent se réfugier dans le puits récemment crée par le cuisinier en herbe, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement se fait entendre. A cet instant, Shinji cesse la moindre manipulation et se montre très surpris lorsque le visage de Misato fait son apparition dans le hall. Voulant protéger sa surprise jusqu'à la fin, le jeune homme quitte brutalement la cuisine en veillant à fermer le panneau après son passage. Bien sûr, il reste devant celui-ci dans le but de gêner sa tutrice si jamais cette dernière ressent le besoin de se rendre dans la fameuse pièce. De son côté, la femme se garde de changer de chaussures et ce détail attire l'attention de Shinji.

« Vous allez repartir ? Demande-t-il.

\- Oui car je dois faire un saut à la Nerv.

\- Un ange ?

\- Non, juste un petit contrôle de routine. »

Donc, Shinji va pouvoir poursuivre la préparation de son gâteau sans être gêné. Alors qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte, le garçon ne sait quoi répondre lorsque la militaire l'interroge sur la raison de cette expression. Néanmoins, ne voulant pas être en retard à sa convocation, Misato rajoute que la réponse n'a guère d'importance et fait savoir qu'elle en profitera pour faire des courses avant de rentrer chez elle. Alors qu'elle s'approche de la portée d'entrée de son appartement, la femme aux longs cheveux noirs interroge le garçon pour savoir s'il a besoin de quelque chose.

« Non.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. A ce soir alors. »

Le garçon lui retourne la politesse et une fois que la locataire de l'appartement a déserté les lieux, Shinji se presse de faire son retour à l'intérieur de la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà de nouveau devant son saladier et tandis qu'il mélange les œufs dans la farine à l'aide d'un fouet, l'adolescent y verse un peu de lait ainsi que le contenu d'un sachet de sucre vanillé. Alors que la pâte ne tarde pas à se montrer au sein du récipient, le cuisinier cherche un autre ingrédient mais bizarrement, tout porterait à croire qu'il y en a plus.

« Ce n'est pas possible ? Pas aujourd'hui ? »

Très peu désireux de voir sa surprise gâcher, Shinji abandonne son saladier pour poursuivre ses fouilles. Alors qu'il ouvre les portes d'un second placard puisque le premier ne possédait pas ce qu'il voulait, le jeune homme n'hésite pas pour y plonger ses mains dans l'espoir de dénicher ce qu'il cherche. Alors que la moitié du contenu du mobilier se retrouve sur le sol de la cuisine, le protégé de Misato se montre soudainement croyant.

« Allez, si tu existes, fais en sorte que j'arrive à mettre la main dessus. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon s'avoue vaincu par ce second placard. Même en retournant les nombreuses étagères qu'il regorgeait, le pilote est à deux doigts de baisser les bras lorsque ses yeux se posent sur un troisième meuble reposant sous l'évier. Généralement, ce sont les produits d'entretien qui se trouvent ici et l'adolescent se demande ce que ferait l'ingrédient qu'il cherche s'il parvenait à lui mettre la main dans un tel endroit. Continuant de nourrir un semblant d'espoir, Shinji ouvre ses portes et reprend ses recherches.

Comme il s'y attendait, des bouteilles de javel et de produits d'entretien ne cessent de passer sous ses yeux mais toujours pas l'ombre de sachets colorés. Se résignant, le cuisinier baisse son visage afin de dissimuler sa tristesse lorsque soudain, un détail attire son attention. En effet, du plastique transparent se trouve sur la droite d'un seau et comme le paquet est dissimulé derrière une rangée de sacs poubelles, l'adolescent s'interroge. Au bout de quelques secondes, les sachets qu'il voulait trouver reposent dans ses mains et à cet instant, le garçon fait tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes tellement la peur de voir sa surprise gâcher fut grande le cours d'un instant.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir terminer mon gâteau. » Dit-il avant de se relever.

Maintenant que le placard est fermé, l'adolescent va pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa recette et après avoir mélangé la levure au reste de la pâte, il ne reste plus qu'à y mettre quelques fruits coupés avant d'enfourner le tout. Alors que le garçon traverse la pièce pour prendre un couteau qui reposait dans un tiroir, les cerises qu'il avait acheté au supermarché reposent toujours dans leur sac plastique. Veillant à y mettre tout son coeur, le conducteur de l'Eva-01 coupe les fruits en prenant soin de retirer leur noyau lorsqu'une pensée alarmante traverse son esprit.

« Merde ! J'ai oublié de mettre la glace au congélateur. »

Oubliant les cerises, le garçon trouve le dessert sur le bord de l'évier et se presse de s'approcher du frigo afin de le mettre en sécurité dans la partie réfrigérante. Maintenant que l'oubli est réparé, Shinji retourne à ses cerises et peu de temps après, son gâteau repose sur la grille du four qui a été allumé quelques secondes auparavant. Et dire que toute la surprise aurait pu être loupé à cause d'une levure qui n'était pas motivée à montrer le bout de son nez. Reste maintenant une énigme à résoudre : qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là alors qu'elle pu être rangée près des sachets de sucre ?


	5. Chapter 5

Pire.

La cloche du collège vient tout juste de sonner. Alors que les élèves s'échappent de l'enceinte scolaire au pas de course pour la plupart, Kaworu marche tranquillement en tenant sa serviette noire dans l'une de ses mains. N'étant guère pressé, l'adolescent ne cesse de se retourner pour tenter d'apercevoir le garçon qu'il apprécie grandement : Shinji. Hélas, chaque tentative se solde par un échec et plus le temps s'écoule et plus sa déception est grande. Ne voulant plus être la victime d'un quelconque espoir, l'étudiant poursuit son chemin la tristesse dans l'âme lorsqu'une personne prononce son prénom à haute voix.

Alors qu'il aurait dû se retourner, le garçon évite de le faire. Pourquoi ? Parce que la voix qu'il vient d'entendre est celle d'une jeune femme et à ses yeux, un tel individu ne mérite nullement son attention. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kaworu s'apprête à disparaître dans une seconde rue lorsqu'une silhouette se place devant lui en ayant la ferme intention de lui barrer le chemin. Lorsqu'il lève les yeux, le cinquième pilote d'Eva se rend compte qu'il se tient face à Asuka, sa collègue.

« Oui ? Demande-t-il innocemment.

\- J'ignore si c'est mon imagination ou quoi mais j'aimerais que tu cesses d'ennuyer Shinji comme tu le fais.

\- Pardon ? »

Kaworu a des raisons d'être étonné. Est-ce que Shinji lui aurait fait part d'une telle impression ? Si c'est le cas, le garçon risque de tomber de très haut mais connaissant bien la personnalité de ce dernier, l'adolescent aux yeux rouges ne tarde pas à nourrir quelques doutes. De plus, de quoi se mêle cette gamine qui aurait tendance à se montrer beaucoup plus désagréable que sympathique ?

« C'est Shinji qui t'a demandé d'intervenir en sa faveur ? L'interroge le garçon.

\- Non. » Répond Asuka.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, la métisse reste silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant que Kaworu continue son chemin tout en l'ignorant. Devant un tel affront, Asuka s'énerve encore plus et se permet de lui interdire la suite de la route une seconde fois.

« Comment se fait-il que tu passes autant de temps avec lui alors que tu viens à peine d'arriver à la Nerv ?

\- Parce que je me suis dit qu'il devait s'ennuyer avec deux nanas. »

Et Kaworu n'est pas très loin de la réalité. Déjà, Rei n'est pas très bavarde et lorsqu'elle a terminé ses heures d'entraînement ou de mission, elle s'empresse de retourner chez elle sans tenter de nouer une quelconque relation avec ses collègues. Ensuite, il y a Asuka. Cette dernière pourrait passer pour la peste de service tellement elle aime concentrer toute l'attention sur elle et si on a le malheur de la snober, la jeune femme se montre un tantinet bruyante pour être sûre qu'on l'a remarque. Ouais, le pauvre Shinji n'est guère servi avec ses relations professionnelles et c'est l'une des raisons qui a poussé Kaworu à se rapprocher de lui.

« Tu sais, Shinji n'a pas beaucoup de caractère et j'estime qu'il est très bien ainsi, fait savoir la gamine aux cheveux clairs.

\- Tu as peur qu'il s'aperçoit que tu es une très mauvaise relation ? Se permet Kaworu, narguant la jeune femme en affichant un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

\- Qui ose te permettre de me parler ainsi ? »

Et voilà que mademoiselle se permet de parler à ce dernier en le regardant de haut, ce que déteste le dernier pilote. Se sentant prêt à la remettre à sa place, celui-ci n'hésite pas une seule seconde et se fout totalement de se montrer tendre ou pas.

« Je crois que mon arrivée au sein de la Nerv est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, débute le jeune homme.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui et je m'interroge toujours sur un très grand mystère te concernant. »

A la fin de cette phrase, Asuka regarde Kaworu d'un air interrogateur.

« Comment a-t-il pu réussir à te supporter ? J'ai pu avoir la chance de jeter un œil sur ses derniers tests de synchronisations avec son Eva et depuis que tu es arrivée, sa courbe est en chute libre. Je ne crois pas au hasard et à la vue de ces résultats négatifs que je considère comme étant les pires de toute sa carrière, je m'interroge.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que Misato a accepté de t'offrir l'accès à de tels documents ?

\- Qui t'a dit que Misato est dans le coup ? »

Là encore, le sourire de Kaworu persiste et ce comportement joue beaucoup sur les nerfs de la pauvre adolescente. A deux doigts d'exploser, elle tente de se maîtriser en essayant de porter le coup de grâce.

« De toute façon, tu n'arriveras jamais à briller à ses yeux car je suis le talent incarné.

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il se tient à tes côtés en ce moment ? »

Là encore, le garçon aux yeux rouges garde sa bonne humeur car il sait très bien qu'il vient de blesser l'ego de celle qui se tient devant lui. Si vraiment elle était un être exceptionnel comme elle se plaît à le croire, effectivement, Shinji serait sûrement à ses côtés. Hélas, la réalité est toute autre.

« Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, poursuit Kaworu. Shinji m'a donné rendez-vous à la Nerv pour notre entraînement et je ne tiens pas du tout à le faire attendre, ce que tu peux comprendre. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne journée Asuka. »

Alors que le pilote fraîchement débarqué poursuit enfin son chemin, Asuka se retourne et lui pose une dernière question.

« Quel entraînement ? »

Laissant le doute s'immiscer dans son esprit, le jeune homme l'abandonne et disparaît très vite dans une seconde rue. Maintenant qu'il est seul, ce dernier va pouvoir penser à Shinji comme bon lui semble et bien sûr, ce petit mensonge s'est avéré très utile pour se débarrasser de la troisième pilote.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaussée.

Un après-midi, Kaworu sort tout juste des cours et s'est rendu juste après dans un supermarché afin d'y faire quelques courses. Maintenant qu'il est sur le chemin qui doit le conduire jusqu'à chez lui, l'adolescent rencontre quelques difficultés à porter ses deux sacs plastiques et sa serviette noire. Alors qu'il marque une halte sur la chaussée afin de mieux s'organiser, le jeune homme voit une voiture s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Rapidement, la vitre de la porte du côté passager s'ouvre sur le visage de Misato et cette dernière porte ses lunettes de soleil. Il faut dire que le temps est particulièrement radieux et qu'elle a bien raison d'en profiter un minimum.

« Bonjour Kaworu, dit-elle.

\- Bonjour, répond le garçon.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'être en difficulté avec tes courses. Veux-tu que je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi ?

\- Je veux bien.

\- Dans ce cas, monte ! »

Aussitôt, l'adolescent ouvre la portière et se glisse à l'intérieur du bolide. Une fois que ses sacs plastiques et sa serviette reposent sur ses cuisses, le pilote d'Eva ferme la porte et attend que la conductrice démarre. Celle-ci ne tarde pas à faire rugir son moteur et lorsque le véhicule se place sur la route qui mène jusqu'à l'appartement de Kaworu, celle-ci décide de se montrer bavarde.

« Tu as fait tes courses pour la semaine ?

\- Non. J'ai juste fait quelques achats pour mon repas de ce soir. »

Suite à cette réponse, Misato regarde les deux sacs plastiques et s'étonne de voir les quantités que le garçon s'apprête à ingurgiter dans les heures à venir. Il est impossible qu'il puisse manger tout ça ou alors, ce dernier lui dissimule un projet. Curieuse, la militaire lui soumet une question.

« Tu reçois du monde ce soir ?

\- Oui et j'espère que cela vous posera aucun problème ?

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que Shinji ne mangera pas chez vous ce soir. »

Donc, si elle a bien comprit, c'est son protégé qui va dîner chez Kaworu. Dans un sens, savoir cette information la rassure car elle se demandait si une amitié pouvait être possible entre ces deux là. Visiblement, c'est le cas et la femme est contente. A la base, Shinji ne se montre pas très doué avec Rei et Asuka mais il faut dire que le jeune homme n'est pas vraiment aidé. D'abord, Rei est très silencieuse et ne donne pas l'impression qu'elle veuille qu'on l'approche et puis Asuka…

« Au fait, poursuit-elle. Comment cela se passe avec Asuka ?

\- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je sais que je ne l'aime pas et cette impression n'est pas prêt de changer.

\- Vraiment ? »

Kaworu garde le silence suite à cette nouvelle question car il ne tient pas à s'attarder sur le sujet. Par contre, si Misato voulait revenir sur Shinji, le jeune homme risque de se montrer particulièrement partant.

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas préparer pour votre dîner en amoureux ?

\- Ce n'est pas un dîner en amoureux et oui, je sais déjà ce que je vais faire.

\- Et quel est le menu ?

\- En entrée, je vais faire une salade de tomates avec des œufs mimosas. Ensuite, un rôti de bœuf avec quelques légumes, fromage et en dessert, je vais faire une tarte aux pommes. D'ailleurs, j'espère que nous allons bientôt arriver à l'appartement car je ne tiens pas à me mettre en retard.

\- A cause du temps de cuisson ?

\- Oui. »

Misato est très surprise d'apprendre que le jeune homme qui se tient à ses côtés sache se débrouiller en cuisine. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit plus doué dans ce domaine que le jeune homme qui vit chez elle depuis quelques mois ? Si elle avait su, la militaire aurait attendu un peu avant de prendre Shinji sous son toit.

« Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ?

\- Grâce à internet.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui et puis il le fallait bien. Comment aurais-je fait pour me nourrir moi-même ? Jusqu'à présent, la Nerv ne livre pas de repas tout prêt dans les appartements de ses employés. » Rigole le jeune pilote d'Eva.

De son côté, la conductrice n'aurait jamais songé à cette éventualité et rapidement, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Les jeunes savent se débrouiller dorénavant et maintenant l'informatique leur donne accès à une multitude de données, tout est possible désormais. Quelques secondes plus tard, après plusieurs coups de volant, la voiture de Misato arrive sur un parking se situant près d'un lotissement.

« Voilà jeune homme, vous êtes chez vous.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Avant d'ouvrir la portière pour sortir du bolide, l'adolescent continue de discuter avec celle qui l'a conduit jusqu'ici.

« Vous êtes sûre que cela ne vous dérange pas que Shinji passe la soirée à la maison ?

\- Non et s'il veut rester dormir avec toi, il a ma permission. Je devrais peut-être lui en parler lorsque je serais de retour à mon appartement. »

Ravi de cette réponse, le jeune homme aux yeux rouges ouvre la porte du véhicule et ne perd pas un seul instant pour poser son pied droit sur le bitume qui recouvre le parking. Lorsqu'il est entièrement dehors, Misato attend qu'il ferme la porte pour sortir de l'enceinte résidentiel. Au moment où cette dernière s'engage sur la route, un sujet évoqué avec Kaworu traverse son esprit. En effet, si la Nerv effectuait des livraisons de repas à domicile, peut-être que la vie des pilotes s'en retrouverait améliorée. En tout cas, c'est une suggestion à faire lors d'une prochaine réunion et la femme espère que ses supérieurs seront d'accord. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis.

Pendant ce temps, Kaworu arrive devant la porte d'entrée de son appartement et glisse la clef dans la serrure. Cette petite conversation avec Misato a été très intéressante et il est bien contente que son amitié avec Shinji soit vue d'un très bon œil.


	7. Chapter 7

Tablette.

Alors qu'une nouvelle soirée se prépare doucement à l'appartement de Misato sur les coups de vingt heures, Rei et Asuka sont de corvées de courses. Alors que les deux adolescentes marchent au beau milieu des nombreuses étagères que compte le supermarché du coin, la métisse tente de prendre son mal en patience mais elle déteste perdre du temps comme cette dernière a l'impression de le faire. Tout en tenant un panier rouge dans ses mains qui ne donne pas l'impression de se remplir, la pilote du troisième Eva cède.

« Non mais franchement, elle se prend pour qui pour nous faire faire ses sales besognes ? » Demande-t-elle.

Alors que Asuka s'attendait à du silence de la part de l'autiste, cette dernière se montre bavarde, ce qui l'étonne beaucoup.

« C'est notre supérieure, il nous faudrait pas l'oublier. »

Alors que la métisse s'arrête suite à cette réponse, Rei poursuit son chemin et se permet même de sortir un petit livre de la poche droite de sa jupe. Alors qu'elle se plonge dans sa lecture, l'adolescente un brin bruyante pose ses yeux sur la rayon qui se tient sur sa gauche : celle des tablettes de chocolat. Cela tombe bien car Misato a prit soin d'en rajouter sur la liste qu'elle leur a confié et comme Asuka n'est pas très friande de cette gourmandise, elle ressent le besoin de demander des conseils à sa collègue. Encore faut-il que celle-ci soit d'accord pour lui prêter main-forte.

« Dis-moi Rei, tu t'y connais toi en chocolat ? »

Sentent bien qu'elle va devoir abandonner son livre au risque de voir sa camarade péter une crise en plein magasin, la fille aux cheveux clairs s'arrête et se tourne pour lui répondre.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Il faut prendre une tablette pour Misato.

\- Je vois. »

Voulant se rendre utile, Rei s'approche de son amie et parcourt l'étalage des chocolats. Alors qu'elle hésite, la pilote interroge sa collègue sur un détail.

« Aucune recommandation n'a été rajouté sur la liste au sujet du chocolat ?

\- Non. »

Une fois la réponse obtenue, Rei attrape une tablette d'une célèbre marque et la dépose dans le fond du panier. Le chocolat compte des noisettes entières et comme elle adore ça, l'autiste se dit que cette gourmandise sera sûrement appréciée par sa supérieure. Maintenant que la tablette est en leur possession, reste à connaître la suite de la fameuse liste pour poursuivre dans la foulée.

« Que faut-il ensuite ? »

A ce moment, Asuka lève le morceau de papier sous ses yeux et remarque une série de mots qui ont été barré. Malgré tout, l'adolescente tente de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous le coup de l'étonnement.

« Des packs de bières ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas en acheter. » Fait savoir Rei.

Asuka se garde de lui demander la raison mais son amie se fait un plaisir de lui en expliquer la cause. Comme les deux jeunes femmes sont encore mineures, les employés de ce commerce n'ont pas le droit de vendre de l'alcool a des clients qui ne sont pas majeurs.

« Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle est sorti de la Nerv en même temps que nous, indique Asuka. Comment on ne pouvait pas s'en charger, elle était bien obligée de se débrouiller.

\- Y a des chances. »

Soudain, la métisse imagine la scène concernant Misato et un joli sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Avec un peu de chance, la militaire a dû se rendre à l'épicerie du coin et une fois à la caisse avec ses packs dans les bras, des questions ont dû naître dans l'esprit du pauvre homme. Si cela se trouve, ce dernier doit se demander si la femme qui se tient devant elle se nourrit exclusivement de cette boisson pour revenir aussi souvent.

« Elle doit se faire une réputation la pauvre ! » S'exclame Asuka avant d'éclater de rire.

Devant ce comportement, Rei s'interroge à son tour.

« De qui parles-tu ?

\- De Misato. Tu imagines pour qui elle passe à chaque fois qu'elle doit acheter ses bières, surtout dans ses points de ventes habituels ?

\- Sûrement pour une femme qui aime faire la fête. »

Suite à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, Asuka retrouve son sérieux et regarde son amie droit dans les yeux. Visiblement, celle qui se tient à quelques centimètres est très naïf au point d'être à cent lieues de la vérité.

« Tu sais quoi Rei ?

\- Non.

\- Retourne à ta lecture et attends-moi au bout de ce rayon. Quand j'aurais fini de trouver l'ensemble de la liste, je viendrais te chercher pour qu'on passe à la caisse.

\- D'accord. »

Ne demandant pas son reste, Rei élève son livre à la hauteur de ses yeux pour la seconde fois et marche en direction de l'extrémité du rayon. Bien sûr, devant une adolescente autant plongée par ce qu'elle est en train de lire, de nombreux clients s'interrogent mais la pilote s'en balance complètement. De son côté, Asuka disparaît dans un autre rayon et rapidement, son panier se remplit très vite. Alors qu'elle poursuit les courses, la pilote se pose des questions. En effet, cette dernière se demande ce qui pousse sa supérieure à boire autant et surtout, comment lui est venu cet amour pour une telle boisson ?

« Faudrait que je songe à lui poser la question lorsque nous serons que tous les deux. »

Si cela se trouve, Misato a dû surmonter un grave traumatisme et l'alcool l'a aidé à y faire face. Si c'est le cas, cette femme n'a plus aucune raison de poursuivre cette consommation qui lui fait désormais d'avantage de mal que de bien. Maintenant, reste à savoir si elle est prête à entendre cette vérité ou non. Soudain, Asuka s'arrête de marcher et se met à réfléchir à voix haute.

« Depuis quand je m'inquiète autant pour la santé des autres ? Elle est adulte et libre de faire ce qu'elle veut après tout. »


	8. Chapter 8

Absence.

Alors que l'établissement scolaire vient tout juste d'entendre sa sonnerie retentir dans l'ensemble de ses couloirs, Kaworu sort dehors et contourne le bâtiment. En agissant de cette façon, le jeune homme espère trouver un endroit où il pourrait être seul lorsque soudain, ses yeux se posent sur Rei. Celle-ci se tient le dos appuyé contre une barre de fer appartenant à un garage à vélo et semble occupée à lire un livre, comme à son habitude. Ne sachant pas grand-chose sur elle, le garçon se dit que c'est l'occasion rêvée de faire sa connaissance. Aussitôt, il change de trajet et se dirige vers sa collègue qui, de son côté, se contente simplement de lever les yeux au-dessus de son livre pour savoir qui s'approche d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit de Kaworu, la jeune femme retourne à sa lecture sans prononcer le moindre mot. Une fois que l'étrange garçon se tient auprès d'elle, la pilote se montre un peu plus bavarde.

« Si tu es là pour m'embêter, sache que tu peux repartir. »

Voilà qui est très étonnant. Kaworu n'est pas connu pour être un garçon particulièrement problématique mais si la jeune femme a exprimé ces mots, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Ai-je fait quelque chose dans le passé qui t'a porté préjudice ?

\- Non mais je préfère prévoir, on ne sait jamais. »

Et cette dernière prononce ces mots sans quitter la lecture des yeux. Pendant ce temps, Kaworu trouve une seconde barre métallique sur laquelle il pose son dos et poursuit la conversation avec celle qui lui fait face.

« J'ai vu dans le cahier des absences de notre classe que tu étais la championne dans cette catégorie. Félicitations. » S'amuse-t-il à dire.

Pensent que son amie allait se défendre sur ses nombreuses absences, Kaworu se garde de se montrer déçu en essuyant du silence de sa part. En réalité, cette jeune femme représente un véritable mystère à ses yeux à cause de ce mur invisible qu'elle ne cesse de dresser autour d'elle. De plus, ses yeux rouges, qui représente un point commun très important entre les deux collègues, ne cessent de l'intriguer au plus haut point. Pourtant, Rei ne semble pas partager cette curiosité et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle reste le nez plongé dans ce bouquin. Que pourrait-il faire pour la forcer bien malgré elle à exprimer quelques mots ? Kaworu décide d'opter pour une toute nouvelle approche.

« Quand je te regarde, tu ne donnes pas l'impression d'être une amoureuse de l'école buissonnière. »

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourra pas y échapper, Rei pose ses mains le long de son corps en veillant à ne pas faire tomber son livre. L'index placé sur les pages sur lesquelles elle s'est arrêtée, la jeune femme lui répond.

« Si j'ai autant été absente, c'est à cause des anges.

\- Tu veux parler de tes combats ?

\- Oui. »

Si Kaworu savait que Rei est la première pilote d'Eva, il cesserait peut-être de poser toutes ces questions. Devrait-elle lui dire ? Non. Si ce garçon est vraiment curieux, peut-être se tournera-t-il vers une autre personne pour lui soumettre son petit interrogatoire ? Et puis de toute façon, à quoi cela peut-il lui servir de savoir tout ça ? Certes, il est arrivé très récemment dans l'équipe mais il n'a pas besoin de connaître toute l'histoire de la Nerv ou du moins, de ses pilotes.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Shinji pour lui poser toutes tes questions ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'il est absent. »

Et c'est la réalité. Rei avait totalement oublié que le pilote de l'Eva-01 était absent à cause d'une vilaine grippe qui l'a obligé à garder le lit ce matin. D'ailleurs, elle s'en est douté lorsque son camarade de longue date lui a rendu visite hier soir. Même s'il s'en défendait, le jeune homme ne donnait pas l'impression d'être dans son assiette et malgré les nombreuses remarques de son amie, il campait sur ses positions.

« Tu songes lui apporter ses devoirs ?

\- Pas besoin puisque Asuka vit dans le même appartement que lui, répond Kaworu.

\- C'est vrai mais Asuka n'est pas sa meilleure amie et je ne pense pas que cela puisse se réaliser un jour. »

Kaworu voit dans ce sujet, une bonne raison pour poursuivre la conversation.

« Je peux comprendre Shinji car je n'aime pas non plus Asuka.

\- Tu n'y est pas du tout.

\- Quoi ? »

A cet instant, Rei s'autorise un sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

« Shinji aimerait beaucoup être ami avec elle mais c'est Asuka qui refuse. Faut dire qu'elle a un caractère très spécial et je me demande comment il fait pour vouloir nouer une telle relation avec cette folle furieuse. »

Kaworu ne savait pas que celle qui se tient face à lui pensait ce genre de chose au sujet de la métisse. Même si Rei se plaît à se murer dans son silence, il s'avère qu'elle n'en pense pas moins sur les personnes qui gravitent autour d'elle. Avec un peu de malchance, la jeune femme nourrit des pensées à son égard qui sont aussi peu flatteurs que ceux qu'elle porte sur Asuka.

« Et moi aussi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- Il est trop tôt pour le dire car tu viens juste d'arriver. Par contre, je sais déjà que je n'aime pas ta curiosité. »

A cette réponse, Kaworu ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui n'amuse pas du tout Rei. Alors que le jeune homme tente de retrouver son sérieux, l'étudiante retourne à sa lecture et espère qu'elle ne sera pas victime d'une nouvelle vague de question. Soudain, la cloche du collège sonne une seconde fois pour annoncer la fin de la récréation et Rei perçoit cette sonnerie comme une bouée de sauvetage au calvaire qu'elle était en train de vivre. En effet, elle doute fortement que Kaworu se montrera aussi curieux une fois dans la salle de cours.


	9. Chapter 9

Promesses.

Misato est assise sur la terrasse d'un café de la ville et est occupé à boire un jus de boire. Néanmoins, cela ne lui plaît pas vraiment de consommer ce type de boisson car dans quelques minutes, la femme doit prendre ses services et vu le magnifique temps qu'il fait aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas le coeur à s'enfermer quelque part. Alors qu'elle se perd dans ses pensées, la protectrice de Shinji ne se rend pas compte de la personne qui s'approche de sa table. Lorsque cette dernière se tient près du mobilier, elle ne perd pas la moindre minute pour prendre la parole.

« Bonjour Misato. »

La femme sort du monde imaginaire dans lequel elle s'est glissée quelques secondes et aperçoit Ritsuko, un joli sourire sur les lèvres. Visiblement, cette dernière est ravie de la voir dans le secteur et sa présence sur cette terrasse ne fait aucun doute.

« Bonjour, lui répond la femme à la veste rouge. Je présume que toi aussi tu n'es pas très motivée pour te rendre au boulot ?

\- Tu as parfaitement deviné. » Répond la scientifique.

Après avoir demandé l'autorisation à sa collègue pour la rejoindre, la fausse blonde se pose sur la chaise faisant face à celle de Misato et ne tarde pas à appeler le serveur afin de passer commande. Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir un café sous les yeux, la maîtresse de Gendo se montre curieuse.

« Tu vas faire halloween cette année ?

\- Malheureusement. »

Suite à cette réponse, Ritsuko sourit une nouvelle fois. Elle a bien de la chance d'avoir deux adolescents sous son toit car cette soirée risque d'être très animée. Si la scientifique avait de la place chez elle, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle aurait prit l'un des pilotes avec elle. Au moins, ses journées auraient été plus riche qu'elles ne le sont actuellement. D'ailleurs, si la femme n'avait pas de travail, elle serait sûrement allongée sur son lit en train de se morfondre.

« Et en plus de recevoir les amis de Shinji et d'Asuka afin de leur offrir des bonbons, j'ai fait une promesse à la seconde.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Et de quelle promesse s'agit-il ?

\- Tu me promets de ne rien dire ?

\- Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ? »

Avant de révéler la nature de la promesse, Misato regarde autour d'elle pour être sûre qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traîne dans les parages. Une fois rassurée, elle se penche légèrement au-dessus de la table tandis que sa collègue l'imite dans ses gestes.

« J'ai fait la promesse à Asuka d'enfiler une drôle de tenue et de faire croire à Shinji que je suis un nouvel ange.

\- Vraiment ? Demande Ritsuko en ouvrant grand les yeux.

\- Oui et comme il est du genre à gober n'importe quoi, les bureaux vont devoir s'attendre à recevoir un appel de sa part. »

Imaginant la scène, Misato peine à se contenir et lorsqu'elle éloigne son visage de celui de sa collègue, elle ne se retient pas et éclate de rire. Très vite, la blonde la rejoint et lorsque les deux femmes retrouvent leur sérieux, la conversation se poursuit.

« Les employés de la Nerv sont au courant ?

\- Non et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être présente ce soir là car j'aurais aimé voir leur tête.

\- Ikari ne risque pas d'apprécier.

\- Ce n'est qu'un gamin, cela lui passera.

\- Je ne parlais pas de lui. »

Quand Misato imagine de quelle façon son commandant pourrait le prendre, elle se doute bien que l'humour ne sera pas sa première réaction. Toutefois, le règlement n'autorise pas une quelconque blague et puis pour une fois qu'un peut d'animation joyeuse sera apportée à la Nerv, elle ne voit pas pourquoi le père de Shinji devra tirer la gueule.

« Veille à ce que ton protégé contacte quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que les bureaux ?

\- Qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Rei par exemple ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie cette farce. »

Et Misato n'a pas entièrement raison. Avec de la malchance, il se pourrait bien que cette dernière raccroche au nez de Shinji si celui-ci décide de la contacter pour la prévenir. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas invitée à la fameuse soirée qui se déroulera chez la militaire ? A cette question, la scientifique se plaît à se montrer curieuse.

« Rei ne sera pas avec nous ?

\- Non et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir invité. Tu sais comment qu'elle est ?

\- Oui et c'est vraiment regrettable. Je ne comprends pas ce besoin qu'elle a de s'isoler des autres. Tôt ou tard, cela risque de lui jouer des tours.

\- C'est ce que je pense et je me suis même permis de lui en toucher deux mots un après-midi.

\- Vraiment ? »

Misato hoche positivement de la tête avant de porter le verre jusqu'à ses lèvres. Après avoir avalé plusieurs gorgées, elle repose le récipient transparent sur la table avant de poursuivre la conversation.

« Elle ne m'a rien répondu et je n'avais pas eu l'impression que cela fasse écho dans son esprit.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'elle va faire lors d'halloween ?

\- Non et je me suis bien gardée de lui demander.

\- Vraiment dommage. »

Soudain, une sonnerie digitale se fait entendre. Aussitôt, Misato regarde la montre qu'elle porte à son poignet gauche et s'affole brusquement.

« Mince, c'est l'heure d'être au boulot !

\- Déjà ? »

La militaire n'a pas le temps de répondre à cette question que la voilà déjà debout. Rapidement, la femme fini le contenu de son verre avant de détaler à grande vitesse. De son côté, Ritsuko la regarde partir lorsqu'une voix masculine dans son dos s'adresse à son attention.

« C'est vous qui réglez la note j'espère ? »

A ce moment, Ritsuko tente de contenir sa colère mais se fait la promesse de jouer un mauvais tour à Misato dès que l'occasion s'y prêtera.


	10. Chapter 10

Calcul mental.

Alors que le jour décline depuis plusieurs minutes, Shinji se trouve actuellement dans le vestiaire de la Nerv. Le garçon vient tout juste d'achever un nouvel entraînement et les résultats n'ont démontré aucune amélioration par rapport à la précédente. Alors que ce détail aurait tendance à inquiéter Misato, Ritsuko, Gendo et les autres personnes évoluant dans l'ombre, l'adolescent se fout complètement et est plutôt pressé de rentrer chez lui. En effet, il aura un important devoir en mathématique et il tient à réviser une dernière fois pour être sûr d'être à la hauteur de l'exercice. Après tout, c'est son avenir qui va se jouer demain et même s'il pense continuer à travailler au sein de la structure où il se trouve actuellement, le garçon ne tient pas à y rester toute sa vie.

Tandis que l'adolescent ferme la porte de son casier tout en portant sa serviette dans l'une de ses mains, ce dernier ignore qu'une personne est venue le retrouver. Lorsqu'il se retourne pour emprunter le chemin de sortie, le voilà qu'il tombe nez à nez avec une femme aux cheveux blonds.

« Ritsuko ?

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait peur ?

\- Non. »

Et c'est la pure vérité. Depuis longtemps, Shinji est habitué à croiser des individus qui aiment bien le retrouver ici histoire de discuter un peu. Parfois, cela concerne les résultats des entraînements et puis à d'autres moments, cela peut conduire à des sujets de conversation totalement anodins. Est-ce que cela sera la même chose avec Ritsuko ? En tout cas, il est rare que cette dernière vienne le trouver car la scientifique n'est pas vraiment du genre à discuter avec les pilotes des Evas.

« Pourrais-je discuter avec toi quelques minutes s'il te plaît ? Demande-t-elle en prenant la voix la plus douce possible.

\- Je vous écoute. » Lui répond le jeune homme.

Alors que la femme en blouse blanche s'approche du banc se trouvant au centre de la pièce afin de s'asseoir dessus, Shinji reste devant son casier. Ainsi, le jeune homme espère secrètement que l'adulte présente dans le vestiaire n'en aura pas pour très longtemps car il ne tient pas à s'éterniser dans le secteur.

« En regardant les résultats de ton entraînement d'aujourd'hui, on peut se rendre compte qu'aucun progrès n'a été enregistré. Je trouve cela perturbant car jusqu'à présent, tu semblais donner le meilleur de toi-même.

\- Sûrement.

\- Et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

Ben oui ! Ritsuko voudrait que Shinji lui dise quoi d'autre à la place ? Qu'il fera de son mieux la prochaine fois et qu'aujourd'hui, il avait la tête ailleurs ? Si les résultats obtenus aujourd'hui lui déplaisent à ce point, qu'elle tente elle-même de monter dans une Eva et voyons voir ce qu'il va se passer.

« Je suis désolé, se contente-t-il de lui répondre.

\- Je ne suis pas venue te voir pour t'entendre dire que tu es désolé. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passe pour que tu donnes l'impression d'être préoccupé.

\- A vrai dire, je me pose des questions sur mon avenir en tant que pilote.

\- Ton avenir ? S'étonne Ritsuko.

\- Oui, poursuit-il calmement. Vous n'allez pas me dire que je suis condamné à piloter l'Eva-01 jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

\- Si tous les anges sont éradiqués, non. »

Et quel est le nombre exact de ces monstres ? Jusqu'à présent, Shinji et ses deux collègues ont pu en éliminer une bonne dizaine mais à chaque fois, d'autres répliquent aussitôt et à une cadence irrégulière. Parfois, il peut arrive qu'un ange montre le bout de son nez dès le lendemain d'une précédente attaque et lorsque la chance semble être de la partie, l'une de ses créatures révèle sa présence au bout d'une semaine. Comment faire pour savoir avec exactitude lorsque l'un d'entre eux va se pointer ? En voilà une bonne question et puis que fait Ritsuko et son équipe pour que ce mystère reste entier.

« Vous m'excuserez si je ne m'attarder en votre compagnie mais j'ai un devoir important demain et je ne tiens pas à échouer.

\- Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Toutefois, je pense que cette conversation est loin d'être terminée et dès que nous aurons une occasion, nous la poursuivrons.

\- Comme vous voulez. »

Maintenant que Shinji possède une clef de sortie, autant l'utiliser de suite avant que la scientifique se montre une nouvelle fois curieuse. D'ailleurs, de quoi se mêle-t-elle ? D'habitude, lorsque ses résultats sont inquiétants, c'est Misato qui vient le trouver pour en débattre avec lui. Si Ritsuko juge utile d'intervenir, c'est parce qu'il y a sûrement une bonne raison à cela et dans ce cas, pourquoi lui dissimuler ? Ayant l'esprit en proie à des interrogations qui resteront sans réponse pour le moment, l'adolescent se dirige vers la sortie du vestiaire. Toutefois, avant de franchir le seuil, la blonde se montre bavarde une ultime fois.

« Dis-moi Shinji ?

\- Oui, répond-il tout en s'arrêtant et se gardant de se retourner.

\- Sur quelle matière porte ton devoir ?

\- Les mathématiques.

\- Et tu t'en sort car si tu es d'accord, je pourrais te donner un petit coup de main. »

Et puis quoi encore ? Si Shinji lui donne son autorisation, cette femme pourrait en profiter pour l'ennuyer avec ces questions. Même si l'adolescent ne présence aucune facilité avec cette matière, il préfère se débrouiller seul ou à la limite, il n'hésitera pas à solliciter l'aide de ses camarades de classe.

« C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin.

\- Bien, c'est toi qui vois. »

Après avoir mit un terme avec cette conversation, le jeune homme quitte le vestiaire une bonne fois pour toute. Désormais, Ritsuko se retrouve seule et se garde de réfléchir à haute voix. Jugeant sa présence sur ces lieux totalement inutile, la femme se lève du banc et regagne la sortie à son tour.


	11. Chapter 11

Vache.

Vendredi après-midi. Asuka vient tout juste de finir ses cours et est actuellement en train de marcher en direction de l'appartement de Misato. Tout en évoluant tranquillement, la jeune femme songe au week-end qu'elle s'apprête à passer et se dit que celui-ci risque d'être bien calme. Du coup, cette dernière se demande si elle ne devrait contacter ses meilleures amies pour savoir si elles sont d'accord pour s'offrir une journée de détente. Trouvant cette idée fort séduisante, Asuka se montre bien décidée lorsqu'elle s'immobilise soudainement. Au bout début, l'adolescente s'interroge.

Se pourrait-il que sa vue lui joue des tours ? Si c'est le cas, elle va devoir consulter un professionnel très vite mais cette possibilité ne l'enchante guère. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'étudiante doute fortement qu'une paire de lunettes améliore ses potentiels de séduction auprès de la gente masculine même si elle se défend de s'intéresser à ces derniers. Néanmoins, que pourrait faire Ritsuko sur son chemin et pourquoi celle-ci donne l'impression de l'attendre ?

Ne craignant rien, Asuka poursuit son chemin et lorsqu'elle arrive à sa hauteur, elle se montre surprise de découvrir la scientifique en tenue de civile. D'habitude, cette femme se plaît à se vêtir de sa blouse blanche mais aujourd'hui, celle-ci semble lui avoir préféré un jeans et un pull gris. D'ailleurs, ce vêtement donne l'impression d'être particulièrement confortable et l'adolescente ne tarde pas à nourrir une certaine envie.

« Bonjour Asuka, commence Ritsuko.

\- Bonjour. Vous souhaitez m'escorter jusqu'à l'appartement de Misato ?

\- En voilà une bien étrange idée. »

Dans ce cas, que fait-elle ici ? Asuka sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de poser la question puisque l'adulte se fera un plaisir de faire savoir ses raisons très prochainement.

« Je suis venue te féliciter.

\- Vraiment ? Vous ne pouvez pas attendre que je sois en entraînement pour me les adresser ? »

Ritsuko tente de garder une certaine contenance face à Asuka mais visiblement, sa présence semble la déranger. Il faut dire aussi qu'elles ont la possibilité de se voir très souvent et c'est aussi pour cette raison que la métisse ne comprend pas sa présence sur son chemin.

« Si je te dérange Asuka, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

\- Et c'est le cas. Comme vous devez le savoir, on se voit assez souvent en dehors des cours et c'est pour moi, le seul lieu où je peux mener une existence à peu près normale. La prochaine fois, évitez de venir jusqu'ici. »

Estimant en avoir terminé avec la scientifique, Asuka poursuit son chemin et reconnaît bien volontiers qu'elle se serait bien passée de cette rencontre. Si maintenant, les membres de la Nerv estiment qu'ils doivent la voir en dehors de cette structure lorsque le besoin se fait sentir, autant rester dans l'appartement de Misato et de mettre fin à sa scolarité. Sincèrement, mener une vie de pilote d'Eva est particulièrement pénible à certains moments. Une fois que l'adolescente dépasse la femme, celle-ci continue de parler.

« On ne se doutait pas que les résultats à ton dernier entraînement seraient aussi bon, surtout lors de la séance de simulation. Comment as-tu fait pour déceler la présence des anges alors qu'on s'était contenté de matérialiser un pré sur lequel broutait des vaches ?

\- Vous pensez que parce que je suis encore une enfant à vos yeux, je suis née de la dernière pluie ? »

Comprenant que ce petit rendez-vous est loin d'être terminé, Asuka s'arrête une nouvelle fois et se tourne pour regarder Ritsuko droit dans les yeux. Maintenant que la femme à la totale attention de la pilote, elle se réjouit que le sujet à peine évoqué soit à l'origine de son brutal intérêt.

« Tu ne voudrais pas offrir ton expérience à Shinji et à Rei par hasard ? Demande la blonde.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Si j'arrive à briller autant aux commandes de mon eva, c'est parce que je suis la plus brillante du trio et je tiens à le rester le plus longtemps possible. Si jamais je devais apprendre à mes collègues ce dont je suis capable, je n'aurais plus aucun intérêt à rester au sein des pilotes et... »

Asuka s'arrête brutalement. En fait, si elle devait apprendre à Shinji et à Rei tout ce qu'elle sait en terme de pilotage d'eva, elle pourrait peut-être retrouver une vie à peu près convenable. Et si c'était ça la clef pour se débarrasser de toutes ces personnes qui l'empêchent de vivre normalement ? Elle doit le savoir.

« Si je devais enseigner mes connaissances à mes camarades, qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'étonne la scientifique.

\- Je dis cela car si vous avez l'intention de venir me déranger à chaque fois que je sors des cours, je veux bien leur apprendre afin de me débarrasser de vous.

\- Je ne savais pas que notre compagnie te poser des problèmes à ce point.

\- Maintenant, c'est fait. »

Ritsuko doit reconnaître que la franchise de cette gamine est vraiment un plus. Au moins, elle sait ce que cette dernière pense et ainsi, pas besoin de tourner autour du pot pour connaître le fond de sa pensée.

« Donc, j'imagine que je devrais éviter de venir te voir ici dans les jours à venir ?

\- Si c'est possible, oui.

\- Très bien et je te présente mes excuses par la même occasion.

\- Merci. »

Cette fois, Asuka quitte la blonde une bonne fois pour toute et lors de sa marche, un sourire se dessine très vite sur ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une telle discussion débouche sur un élément aussi positif. Maintenant, si tout se passe bien et si la scientifique s'est montrée sincère, son quotidien devrait être soulagé. Désormais, la pilote pourra rentrer à l'appartement de Misato sans avoir la crainte de croiser une personne de la Nerv sur son chemin. Contente, l'adolescente se sent d'humeur à faire la fête et se dit que peut-être, sa voix pourrait avoir plus d'impact auprès de sa hiérarchie. La prochaine fois, elle tentera avec Misato pour voir de quelle façon celle-ci va réagir.


	12. Chapter 12

Camionnette.

Début de week-end mais aussi, de soirée. Shinji a achevé son repas il y a de cela une heure et est déjà aux commandes de son Eva pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement. Alors que sa machine est isolée dans une immense salle prévue à cet effet, le garçon se concentre pour manier l'humain de synthèse à la perfection. Soudain, la vision qu'il a dans le crâne de son mecha se brouille le cours d'un instant pour laisser apparaître les abords d'une ville. Sur les routes de celle-ci roulent des voitures mais aussi, des camions. Parmi ces véhicules, une camionnette.

La présence de cette dernière intrigue l'adolescent car dans la plupart des entraînements, les anges se dissimulaient à l'intérieur et le pilote ne voit pas pourquoi le scénario devrait s'en retrouver modifié. Après tout, son père est guère intelligent lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire de nouvelles situations pour quelques simulations. Alors qu'une première créature fait son apparition derrière un très grand immeuble, Shinji se montre rapide en braquant l'arme à feu de son Eva sur celle-ci. Une seconde plus tard, le monstre s'abat sur une partie de la ville, faisait voler les bâtiments en éclat. Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une simulation car Shinji n'aurait guère apprécié de voler quelques vies humaines en échange de cette pitoyable victoire.

Désormais, maintenant que la première menace a été rayé, le jeune pilote va devoir redoubler de vigilance car cette fois, ce n'est pas un ange qui risque de surgir à tout moment mais deux. A ses pieds, les véhicules continuent de se déplacer à vive allure, essayant de fuir la ville afin de se mettre en sécurité dans celles environnantes. Comme si s'y rendre allait changer quelque chose pour la sécurité de leur conducteur. L'humain sait se montrer particulièrement idiot lorsque le danger se dessine à l'horizon de leur existence. Parfois, Shinji aimerait tout plaquer pour voir de quelle façon les gens qu'il cherche à protéger au péril de sa propre vie procéderaient pour s'en sortir.

Rien, cela ne fait aucun doute et puis de toute façon, Rei et Asuka sont là pour assurer leur sécurité alors, un pilote de plus ou de moins, quelle différence cela ferait. Alors que Shinji continue de se perdre dans ses pensées, un drôle de bruit dans son dos le sort de sa torpeur. Voulant se retourner, le jeune homme s'aperçoit que son Eva est totalement immobilisé et sur le moment, le voilà en train de se maudire envers son manque de vigilance. Si jamais l'être aux commandes n'arrive pas à se sortir de ce mauvais pas, son père risque de lui passer une sacrée gueulante dont il se passerait. De plus, pourquoi Shinji est-il le seul à s'entraîner ce soir ?

D'habitude, ses collègues ne sont jamais très loin mais pour cette soirée, le garçon ne peut compter sur ses dernières. Alors que le pilote tente de se dégager en réalisant quelques manœuvres à l'aide de ses commandes, le visage de son père apparaît sur l'une des vitres du cockpit.

« Shinji ? J'ignore ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans cette situation mais débrouille-toi pour te sortir de là.

\- Comme si je pouvais compter sur toi pour lever le petit doigt ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi car je n'y suis pour rien. »

Et ce n'est pas ce que Shinji pense. Depuis son arrivée à la Nerv, son père n'a cessé de prendre des décisions pour lui et elles sont loin d'être les meilleures. Lorsque le gamin repense à la vie qu'il menait avant, il est clair que celle-ci n'était pas très facile mais c'était toujours mieux que de risquer sa vie face à ces monstres dont l'origine reste un mystère pour tous. Remarque, le fait d'avoir accepté d'être un pilote d'Eva lui a quand même permit d'ouvrir les yeux sur une réalité. Son père n'a aucune considération pour lui et cette situation le fait atrocement souffrir.

Soudain, des liens sombres ne tardent pas à recouvrir la partie transparente de Shinji, l'empêchant de voir ce qui se passe devant lui. Ensuite, le jeune homme est victime d'une charge électrique probablement délivrée par l'un de ses ennemis. Lorsque l'offensive s'achève, le garçon s'écroule sur les commandes et rencontre plusieurs difficultés à rassembler ses esprits. Même lors de ses séances d'entraînement, son père ne le ménage pas et cette existence commence à épuise le pilote.

« Allez, relève-toi Shinji, je sais que cette secousse ne t'a rien fait !

\- Parle pour toi ! On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est aux commandes ! »

Cette fois, s'en est trop pour l'adolescent qui voit dans cette échange une bonne raison de s'énerver. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le pilote fait croire à ses adversaires qu'il est sur le point de capituler en faisant adopter une certaine position à son robot. En effet, celui-ci pose un premier genou à terre et Shinji en profite pour le faire équiper de sa progressive knife. Maintenant que l'arme se trouve dans l'une de ses mains, l'humain de synthèse ne tarde pas à porter des coups dans son dos. A la première tentative, la lame du couteau ne rencontre aucune matière dans laquelle se planter.

A la seconde, du sang gicle très vite et Shinji rencontre quelques difficultés à sortir son arme de là où il l'a planté. Au bout d'un certain effort, le garçon parvient à faire retrouver toute sa mobilité à son Eva et celle-ci quitte sa position agenouillée pour se maintenir debout. Quant à la créature se situant dans son dos et qui lui recouvrait la vue, celle-ci repose à ses pieds et ne met pas très longtemps pour rendre son dernier souffle. Fier d'avoir su se débrouiller, Shinji regarde le visage de son père et se permet un sourire. Devant ce comportement, son paternel s'interroge lorsque son fils dévoile ses rêveries.

« J'aurais tellement aimé que cela soit toi à la place de ce monstre.

\- Vraiment ? » Demande-t-il avant qu'un nouvel ange s'échappe de l'arrière de la camionnette et fonce sur son rejeton.


	13. Chapter 13

Crachin.

En rentrant des cours, Kaworu caresse l'espoir de voir Shinji en s'autorisant une visite chez Misato. Comme celle-ci n'est pas au courant au sujet de ses intentions, l'adolescent espère que la militaire l'a recevra correctement et si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis, il aura essayé. Depuis quelques jours, Shinji s'est montré absent au collège, condamné à garder le lit à cause d'un vilain rhume. Alors que Rei a eu la chance d'être en sa présence à chaque fois qu'elle lui apportait ses devoirs, le garçon aux yeux rouges n'a pas tardé à nourrir une certaine jalousie envers cette dernière. Combien de fois il aurait voulu apporter les leçons à ce jeune homme qui tient une place si particulière dans son coeur ?

D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir demandé à Rei s'il pouvait la soulager de ce rôle mais à chaque fois, l'autiste a prit soin de l'envoyer paître. Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour apercevoir le visage qui fait battre son coeur, le jeune homme a décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et c'est armé de cette qualité qu'il fonce droit sur l'appartement de Misato.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'étudiant arrive au pied du lotissement et remarque la voiture de sa supérieure reposant sur le parking réservé aux habitants. Content de voir ses efforts payés aussi rapidement, le pilote lève les yeux sur les nombreuses portes afin de devenir derrière laquelle se cache son ami. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, le garçon aux cheveux gris doit reconnaître un détail :

« Aucun indice ne semble vouloir m'indiquer l'appartement de Misato. »

Tant pis, il se lancera dans des recherches sans cette aide qui aurait pu se révéler très précieuse. Ni une ni deux, il s'approche d'un lot de boîte à lettres reposant sous l'un des escaliers et une fois qu'il se tient devant l'ensemble, le jeune homme se rend compte que le nom de Misato est affiché nulle part.

« Mince ».

Alors que le garçon sent le courage le quitter peu à peu, des éclats de voix au-dessus de sa tête lui donne du courage. Au même moment, une pluie fine s'abat sur les lieux et le visiteur se demande s'il ne doit pas rester sous l'escalier afin de s'en protéger. Un certain moment, des pas sur l'un des paliers se manifestent et là encore, des voix se font entendre.

« Je suis sûr qu'il simule et c'est pour cette raison que je l'emmène avec moi. »

Ensuite, ce qui ressemble à une fuite se produit aussitôt et peu de temps après, Gendo apparaît, descendant l'escalier qui sépare le palier du plancher des vaches. Dans les bras de ce dernier, Shinji, qui semble dormir mais dont le visage est rouge par la fièvre. L'adolescent ne porte qu'une simple robe de chambre sur lui et devant cette apparition, Kaworu ne souhaite pas rester spectateur. Aussitôt, l'adolescent s'empare d'une barre de fer qui reposait au milieu d'un tas de décombres ménagers et marche en direction de Gendo dans l'espoir de lui barrer la route.

« Vous vous croyez où là ? » Crie-t-il à l'attention du barbu.

Celui-ci, étonné de voir le nouveau pilote venir dans sa direction, décide de poursuivre son chemin mais lorsque ses yeux se posent sur la barre que tient le garçon, il juge utile de ne pas faire l'imprudent.

« Kaworu ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- C'est à moi de vous poser cette question. » Lui répond sèchement l'étudiant.

Désormais, Kaworu se fout complètement de la pluie et constate que celle-ci n'est pas aussi froide qu'il ne le pensait maintenant qu'il se tient en-dessous. De son côté, Gendo ne souhaite pas s'attarder sur les lieux mais sûrement parce que le monsieur ne tient pas à voir ses vêtements trempés par le temps qu'il fait. Pendant ce temps, Misato se montre au sommet des escaliers et s'immobilise lorsqu'elle voit son supérieur face à l'un de ses pilotes.

« J'ignore ce que vous cherchez à faire avec Shinji mais il serait préférable que vous le laissez à Misato le temps de sa convalescence, poursuit Kaworu.

\- Parce que toi aussi tu es tombé tête baissée dans sa manipulation ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je doute que Shinji soit réellement malade et je vais vous le prouver en le mettant aux commandes de son eva. »

Parce qu'il pense que le rhume de Shinji est une tentative de manipulation de celui-ci ? Quel idiot. Si Gendo continue à le maintenir dehors, c'est la mort qu'il risque d'attraper et rien d'autre. Voyant qu'il n'a pas d'autres choix, Kaworu se fait plus menaçant et n'hésite pas à prendre la barre de fer dans ses deux mains.

« Encore une dernière fois, laissez Shinji à Misato où je me ferais un plaisir de vous donner une bonne correction. »

Sentant que les paroles de Kaworu sont sincères, l'homme dépose son fils sur l'une de ses épaules et porte sa main droite sur le côté de sa ceinture. Cherchant quelque chose, le barbu se montre étonné d'avoir oublié cette chose qui semble importante à ses yeux.

« Il faut croire que c'est mon jour de chance, ironise Kaworu.

\- Je suis ton supérieur et je suis libre d'agir comme je le souhaite.

\- Rectification ! Vous êtes le supérieur de ma supérieure et donc, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. Autre chose, ce n'est pas parce que vous bénéficiez d'un haut statut que vous êtes à l'abri des lois. Si je me devais de porter plainte contre vous mais surtout, contre votre dangerosité, je doute que vous puissiez vous dérober aux forces de l'ordre, je me trompe ? »

Là, Gendo se tourne vers l'escalier et regarde la femme qui se tient toujours en son sommet. Cette dernière l'informe qu'elle accompagnera Kaworu jusqu'au poste de police s'il refuse de se montrer raisonnable. Voyant qu'aucun échappatoire est possible, Gendo se penche légèrement de côté afin que son fils tombe sur le bitume mouillé du parking. Ensuite, il se presse pour quitter Kaworu et quelques secondes plus tard, son véhicule quitte les lieux dans le seul but de regagner le bâtiment dans lequel il exerce.


End file.
